


Azutara Oneshot

by shackleq



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Femslash, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azutara - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), bi katara, idk how to tag, kazula, sapphic katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackleq/pseuds/shackleq
Summary: Katara awakens after being captured by the fire nation to Azula next to her in a cave.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Azutara Oneshot

“Where am I?” a smooth voice pierced through the looming darkness, she sounded tired like she had just awakened, her voice echoed slightly on the cold walls.

“You’re awake I see.” Another voice sounded, it was sharper, with more pain and anger.

“Azula, is that you?” The smoother voice shot out, “Let me go back to my friends!”.

“You can leave if you wish. I saved you, water girl.”

“What do you mean? It’s pitch black and we’re obviously in a cavern, this is the kind of place a prison would be.”

“We’re in a cave, Katara.” Azula said bitterly, “I saved you from my father’s prison.” a blue flame erupted from her hand.

Katara stared at Azula, “Why would you save me?”

“I don’t know, don't mention it to anyone, or else.” the flame flickered as well as the anger in her voice. “Now go if you want.”

Katara continued staring at Azula, she was teary-eyed, and her clothes and hair were messed up. Then she glanced at her own hands, she wondered why was she not put in shackles?

“What’s wrong?” Katara scooted closer to Azula, feeling the warmth from her flame as it's blue light flickered over them.

“Nothing!” Azula erupted, she moved away from Katara.  
Katara scooted closer again, this time putting her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. Azula wretched her head to look at the hand on her shoulder, she didn’t move away this time.  
“What did you do to free me?” Katara started in Azula’s unfocused, teary, eyes. 

“I disguised myself and freed you, that’s all I will tell.”

“Like Zuko’s blue spirit?” 

“I guess.” Azula cringed, she hated being compared to her brother, even thinking about their childhood together hurt her. Tears began streaming down her face.

Katara noticed this and patted her shoulder, she was confused about why she was comforting someone who had hurt her and her friends, but she was equally as confused as to why Azula would save her.

More tears poured down Azula’s face, she put her hands over her eyes and rubbed the tears away, trying to keep herself composed but failing. 

Azula suddenly felt warmth around her, she took her hands away from her eyes and took a sharp, shallow breath, Katara had her arms wrapped around her.

Azula blushed deeply, making her face redder than it already was from the crying.  
Katara released her from the hug after awhile and stared into her eyes, Azula stared back but struggling to keep eye contact. Azula saw a pale blush on Katara’s cheeks, the water tribe girl’s cold blue eyes softened her gaze, making her feel safe.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
